Healing Stone
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Weddings, church bells, sex, and sexual actions, maybe some children. Ending to the Trilogy to 'Mary Merrill' and 'Cracked Pavement'. Chris/OC SAD ENDING
1. Chapter I

**

* * *

**

**Healing Stone**

**Chapter One: Hello**

* * *

Eight years had passed since the summer in Nineteen- fifty nine. Everything had changed; Vern Tessio and Teddy Ducamp were gone, not dead, but I never saw them. Gordie Lachance was now married to Sarah. She was six months pregnant with their first son, but they were getting married in three months when the baby was born. Me and Chris were still going on strong. Just two weeks ago myself and Chris had graduated from college and he was now a lawyer and I was a teacher. It was the year sixty-seven and everything had change from the music to the clothes. I never would had guessed what would happen in two hours.

* * *

Music danced around my head as my red hair was up in a neatly pressed bun. Sweat came off my brow as I watched couples go up in front of me, holding each other. I wanted to scream I was so nervous. The wooden doors opened as Isabella; my niece stepped in front of me and threw out peach rose petals onto the floor. Going to the rhythm of the music I stepped out. People stood up in union and threw me smiles and some giggles. My white tail dragged slightly behind me as I followed Isabella. My vision was blurred by the protection of my veil. I wanted to cried I was so happy right now, nothing could change that. Beside Chris was Gordie, beside Gordie was Ace, and then Michael; Chris's fellow co-worker and friend. On my side was Sarah, my step-mother, and then Susan' Michael's wife and my best friend. Since my father wasn't alive anymore, my grandfather took my arm into his and led me down the isle.

* * *

"These past eight years have been the best of my life, and I would never change it for the world. All the ups and downs we have ever had, and even the times were I stayed up 'til seven in the morning to help you get better when you were sick or down, and I am happy to call you my wife after this day." Chris slipped a golden band with two diamonds and four crystal rubies on the outside onto my finger. I cried as he said those words. The priest motioned for me next. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"These p, past eight years had been not the best of my life, but my greatest years. Yes we had our u, ups and downs, yet you were there to pick me up and make it better, everyday I look at the past I always imagine the years we spent together making memories. The day you bought me a dozen roses because it was our two year anniversary, everything. After today I am proud, and happy to call you my husband." I slipped on a single golden band entwined with silver onto his finger. We looked into each others eyes and then the next happiest words left my mouth.

"I do." the priest smiled towards us and closed his book.

"The I now pronounce you man and wife," he looked towards Chris, "you may kiss the bride." Chris lifted up my veil and lend in and kiss my lips softly as rose petals were released from above. Me and Chris laughed as he kissed my lips once again. The priest had left as everyone in the small church left to the after party.

* * *

The after party was filled with cries of laughter and cries of happiness as me and Chris danced around, even sharing our first dance with our song, "Stand by me." I knew that would be our song from the beginning. I knew it for some reason. I just knew. The party was almost done as Gordie and Sarah, the last people there left. Me and Chris, afterwards left in our limo to a nice hotel we had reserve rooms at. Our honeymoon. We were not in Castle Rock anymore, we were in Oklahoma, in a little town called Tulsa. It was a dull town with "socs" and "greasers" we never got in the middle, but we were friendly to mostly "greasers." The hotel came into view. I knew what this meant, my step-mom explained it to me already.

* * *

**_Sex._**

* * *

**(Author's note:**

**:D I updated in one night! Woot!!! :D I can't believe that Chris and Mary got married -dances in circles-**

**Review/Comment.**

**Fin.)**


	2. Chapter II

**

* * *

**

**Healing Stone**

**Chapter Two: Moans**

* * *

Once myself and Chris were inside the hotel, Chris went off to get the room key. I waited patiently, then there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and Chris was there holding the key in his hand. I wasn't expecting someone else, but still, I'm tip top. He grabbed my hand and went towards the elevator with the bellhop boy. He had black shaggy hair and wore the uniform of the hotel. It was intense in the elevator I noticed, very hot.

"Honeymoon?" the boy asked. Chris nodded happily while I actually spoke.

"Yes actually honey, what's your name?" he only looked around sixteen or so. He looked up with big brown eyes and smiled.

"Ponyboy." I gave him a reluctant smile and was about to ask another question.

"Yes that's my real name, even says it on my birth certificate." I giggled and Chris crossed his arms, looking jealous.

"I was gonna ask if you had a brother named Sodapop, 'cuz you look just like him." Ponyboy shook his head in the yes manner then the door dinged, signaling for our stop. The machine doors opened as Ponyboy replied:

"Yes." I nodded motherly and then looked towards Chris; he was down the hall and had the key inserted in the door as we walked up behind him. Chris took a hold of our belongings and tipped the boy ten dollars. Ponyboy looked ecstatic as he left. Well it was ten dollars my husband just tipped him, so no wonder why he is happy. I followed Chris in, he dropped the suitcases and turned to look at me.

"What was that?" I looked at him, rather confused.

"What was what darling?" he glared at me.

"You and that Ponyboy fella'." I laughed at his jealousy towards a sixteen year old. I wrapped my arms around his next and hung myself like that.

"Honey, he was just the bellhop, and Sodapop works at the gas station that you usually fill up at." he swung me around.

"Oh, yes that movie star boy? Ha ha, I'm sorry honey." he kissed me passionately. My arms became more loose around his neck as he snuck his arms around my waist like they were snakes. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue slipped over mine.

* * *

**Warning: this next part contains material not suitable for viewers under 18. The law prohibits it. (lol and I'm 13, writing this shit. :p)**

**You have been warned.**

**You may skip it if you like too.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Chris pulled his hands down to my butt as he gently moved back towards the queen sized bed. I fell back onto the bed as his head raced down my neck, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down. I moaned as he found my weak spot. He started to nip and suck until he left a bruise on my neck. My right leg traced around his thigh and then hooked itself onto his backside. He lent his crouch down and started to grind on mine. I let out the pleasurable groan as he sat up and unzipped my dress from my backside. When it slipped off, only four words came out of his mouth:

"What are you wearing?" his mouth was filled with air. I giggled crawling over to the edge of the bed and lifting his jaw back up to its rightful spot.

"Just a little something that Sarah told me to wear."

"You should listen to Sarah more often then." he took off his jacket, along with his shirt and pants, leaving him in his silk black underwear. I giggled and noticed his erection.

"Some one is being a bad boy." he looked down and chuckled.

"Yes, but someone else is being a very bad girl." he said, adjusting his head so it was face down by my womanhood. my face flushed as my legs locked together and my ears got red. He chuckled even more and then he started to crawl on top of me. Once he was on top of me he proceeded to kiss my cleavage and wrapped his arms around my backside and unhook my bra. I kicked off my high heels, which left me in see threw stockings and my boy short underwear. I wrapped my arms around him, flipping him over. My breasts rubbed against his chest as he moaned. I felt his erection against my leg this time; getting harder and harder every time I touched him. He grabbed my butt in his hands and started to rub my body, up and down. I moaned loudly as he flipped me over.

"Are you ready?" he reached down the my crouch and started to feel through my panties. I moaned out in pleasure and gripped his shoulders.

"Yes." I panted out. I was having a marvelous time. He took off his underwear and took off my panties. He put his erection at the beginning of my wet hole. I arched my back and moaned as he entered me slowly. After a few moments of slowly thrusting, the thrusts and pushes became more and more powerful. I arched my back and grinned against him really hard. He went deeper and became more rough. After minutes upon minutes and maybe hours of the same thing, I left wetter inside myself. I cried out as I felt him explode in me. I gripped his shoulders harder until he was done releasing. He flopped on top of me and we both panted equally. It wasn't one of those moments were we came at the same time, but we were pretty close.

* * *

**End of sexual scene.**

**(P.S. that sucked XP)**

* * *

The bright early dawn came over the window of the white bedroom. I turned over on my right side to be met with a had surface. I peeked my eyes open and saw Chris, shirtless, laying beside me. I was startled by that, then I remembered. Last night at two in the morning, me and Chris had sex, or love making in other words. I laid down next to him again and cuddled with his chest to be met with two arms circling around my waist.

"Mornin' love."

**(Author's Note:**

**eh... I'm not very good with sex scenes yet thank you. Lol, I haven't had sex yet, yep VIRGIN PATROL!! lol, thanks for reading.**

**Comment/Review.**

**Fin.)**


	3. Chapter III

**

* * *

**

**Healing Stone**

**Chapter Three: First day as Husband and Wife... **

* * *

I turned my shoulders over and kissed the tip of Chris's nose.

"Mornin' love." I giggled just the slightest as hiss hands roamed around my waist towards my hips. His fingertips were like feathers on an angel's face. I giggled at the sensitive spots on my hip bone. Either he was confused by what happened or surprised by the fact he found the newest tickle spot on my body.

"Honey," I groaned and removed his lingering fingers and kissed the tips of every single one, "What are we doing today?" he hummed two fringed words. I tried to let my ears hear the inaudible words, but then I had to repeat the two sentences. He opened his mouth; the five o'clock (even though it was only one o'clock…) grizzling against my raging fingers.

"I dunno…" he caressed my face carelessly. The coldness of his ring freezing the right side of my face. I shivered and Chris pulled me closer to his naked body. My face heated up like a match and my ears were burning like an oven on fire. The flush soon turned into a light brushing of pink pixie dust. I wrapped my arms around his abs and pushed my face into his chest. I could feel him shuffling his nose through my hair looking for my sent. I giggled and sent butterflies down his neck and chest.

"Don't do that!" he whined uncontrably. I giggled against his dusted chest, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Why?" I whined back. He pulled his fingers through my hair, making my bangs give a slight fluff to them. I closed my eyes as he kept running his fingers through my hair. He always knew how to get me to calm down and make me fall asleep. Suddenly, my eyes snapped opened and I jilted my head up in a rush that I hit Chris's chin with a force that made his head wrenched backwards.

"Ow!" he yelped, grabbing a hold of his chin. I could tell that, that would hurt in a couple of moments. A red spot was starting to show as popped his jaw. I cringed and reached for the phone giving off all of the upper part of my body. I flushed again and pulled up the silvery blankets and dialed the main office number that was pasted on the side of the phone next to ONE.

"_Hello_?" I chuckled slightly as Chris popped his jaw again, but this time he popped it the wrong way, making him yelp again.

"Uh… hello… can I have some room service?"

"_Of course madam. What is your room number and order_?"

"Well me and my husband are in room two hundred- thirty two. Well…" I giggled again as Chris looped his arms around my waist and his hot breathe tickled my neck. "I would like a stack of buttermilk pancakes with eggs." Chris grabbed the phone and stuck out his tongue like a six year old.

"I would like three eggs, four strips of bacon, and a stack of buttermilk pancakes." Oh Jesus, he would be the death of me one day. He hung up the phone and laid back, his stomach and chest muscles flexing in a sensual way. I purred in an over-eradiated way. He chuckled and patted the spot next to him. I crawled over, it was embarrassing in a way because I was nude and…well… you get the picture, right? I crawled ontop of him and straddled his hips, grinding mine into his. He grabbed my outer hips and growled.

"You don't wanna do that unless you don't wanna be walking for a week." I giggled innocently and lend down to his ear and nibbled on it.

"Who says I want to walk?" I tried to put on my best seductive voice, but I don't know if it worked or not. He growled again and flipped me over onto my back and pinned my hands above my head; sending butterfly kisses up and down my chest which made me groan out in pleasure. His hands released my own as his hands traveled up and down my body. It felt so good in a way, but so naughty in another way. There was a knock on the door, Chris groaned and rolled off of me.

"Room service." It was a monotone voice, that if I was a professor in a couple of days, I would die listening to a student like that. Chris rolled over and wrapped the smaller blanket around his waist and answered the door.

"He—What the fuck! Eyeball?!" my head snapped up from me playing with my fingernails and I looked at the door with wide eyes. Eyeball was standing in the doorway with a tray of food for us.

"Uh—hi." An akward silence drew threw the air, but not around me. Around me a spinning arua of death, depression, and revenge swirled around. I growled as my head snapped up again and I screamed at the top of my lungs:

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM… MY LIFE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** my chest heaved in and out in a panic.

"Sorry, but someone ordered room service." He grinned evilly. Chris grabbed the tray and knocked Eyeball's grin right off his face.

"If I see you near… or anywhere were I am… I will mess up the playboy face of yours. I may not have been able to do it when I was fourteen, but I'm twenty-three now… so get the fuck out." He slammed the door and set the food down.

"Well back to our romantic evening." Well just to say our food got cold and…well… our bodies got hot.

**(Author's Note:**

**Well was it worth the week I didn't update?**

**Comment/Review**

**Fin.)**


	4. Chapter IV

* * *

**Healing Stone**

_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter Four: If today…

* * *

Chris slowly wrapped his sweaty palms around my waist and pulled me closer to himself. I could feel the heat radiating off of his chest as he breathed deeply. I smiled softly and pulled at my ring finger.

"I can't get over how much you spent on my ring honey. Why did you pick this one?" I asked as I held my hand into the light of the room. Chris only grumbled and snuggled into the crease of my neck, smelling my perfume that, surprisingly, was still on after so many… hot, evenings. I only sighed and wiggled out of his grasp. As I stood, stark naked, in front of my new husband, I stretched my arms out and went into the bathroom. After a few seconds, I heard him call after:

"What cha' doin'?" his voice was oddly childish for him, but I giggled anyways.

"I'm going to take a bath honey. Wanna join?" I heard the bed creak and the soft 'pitter patter' of feet as the door opened. I turned around to the bath and started the water. Silently, almost like a snake, Chris's arms reached out and grabbed me gently; wrapping me into a warm embrace. I stood on my tippy toes and started kissing the crease of his neck as his large hands ran over my body. I softly moaned as his hands reached my stomach, each of his finger tips felt like ice on my hot body. I turned, spontaneously, towards him, pressing my body against his and kissed him passionately. We played for minutes and moments, until I felt wetness against my feet. As I looked over my shoulder, I noticed that the bath was over flowing. Quickly, I got up and turned off the fosset. Chris looked up dazed about what happened, until he finally registered.

I smiled cheekily and walked over to him. Reaching up, my eyes welded with tears. Chris stared at my face. Bewildered at my actions, he took my hand into his and kissed my lips as gently as humanly possible. New tears formed and ran down my cheeks.

"What's the matter baby?" Chris asked, as he brushed the liquid from my face. I wanted to cry like a baby as my mind wondered towards _those_ thoughts again.

"What if today was my last?" I cried out as tears rolled down, uncontrollably. Chris widened his eyes and pressed my body to his in a tight embrace. I could feel my knees growing weaker.

"I would save you." He mumbled into my neck. I cried harder and harder as I thought of Chris dying… for me. He soothed me by rubbing my back. The crying slowly stopped as time went on. I wiped my face and looked down as if I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…. The thoughts just coming back. They don't stop…" Chris breathed out as his face softened into a glazed look.

"I would always protect you…" I gazed up into his eyes and kissed those lips, again… and again. Over and over, I even forgot about the cooling water.

* * *

Unfortunately, that promise was over… In a couple of years, time, Chris was standing in line at a fast food restaurant… awaiting his turn as a fight broke out. As a good person, Chris tried to stop it… but he was stabbed with a knife. The knife weilder looked on in horror as Chris slowly died.

I was contacted only minutes later… I cried horribly on the phone with the police as they told me the details. After I had hung up the phone, I rubbed my stomach… tonight was the night Chris was going to find out he was a father of three. But, my chance never came.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh dear good… I felt bad doing that to Mary… -cough- me… but, I liked the movie and wouldn't change it. I'm possibly going to write an epilogue… tell me if you want it.)**


	5. Epilogue: Happily Never After

**Epilogue: So she Never had a happily ever After… but a happily Never After  
**_by TornPrince'sSmile_

* * *

Mary pushed the youngest of her triplets into the yard and smiled softly.

"Derby. Why don't you go play with your brother and sister? I'm sure they want another person to play hid n' seek with." Derby only whined and held on to his mother's skirting. Mary pushed him along; for a nine year old, he was clingy to his mother still.

"Come now Daisy! Mama needs help in the kitchen; she's making lemonade for everyone." The only girl triplet looked at her mother with her blue brown eyes sparkling and her golden hair glittering in the raising sun.

All, three, of them had both their father's eyes and his hair. The only thing that they had in common with their mother was their round button noses and slightly pointed chin. She was still not over the death of her loved one and she never moved on, even after almost ten years of raising three children by herself. Of course, the support of her brother and Gordie still stood and she could always count on them for anything.

In those nine and a half years, Mary had reached the top of her career and earned a great amount of money every month.

"But, Mama! I wanna play with Derby and Michael!" Daisy whined childishly to her mother as she crossed her small arms over her flat torso. Mary shook her head slightly and smiled, again.

"Alright, but once you are all done, I want you all inside and washed up for lunch. It's your favorite Derby, Mac n' Cheese." Derby licked his lips, along with the other siblings and Mary pranced inside her lovely three story house.

Sure, the mortgage for this place was a lot; most of the time almost half her pay check, but it was worth it. Each child had his or her(s) own room and a play room along with two bathrooms. While the children's rooms were on the second floor and then the play room and her office on the third story; they first floor was all hers… well excluding the living room/dinning room and the kitchen.

Slowly, Mary stirred the Mac n' Cheese; testing it every few moments. Finally it was done and she rang the lunch bell.

"Lunch kids!" As they rushed in to eat, she looked towards each of her child—Derby out of all of them reminded her of Chris… In every possible way, he (Chris) was spilt into every single one of them—so she could love every single drop of them. Well, until they were in college at least.

* * *

**(A/N: So this is the end of the trilogue and I hope you enjoyed reading each and everyone of them. I would like to thank all my reviewers that were so supportive of me and my writing. I would also like to thank all the bands/authors I listened to while writing these stories. Stephen King is a true author! =) Thanks again for everything you loving reviewers and readers!**

**Favs: 5  
Alerts: 6  
Hits: 2,471**

**(That's all together, as in; all stories!))**


End file.
